Albedo
Albedo is a character introduced in Ben 10: Alien Force. He was introduced in episode Good Copy, Bad Copy. Originally a Galvan and Azmuth's former assistant, Albedo was turned into a red-eyed, white-haired clone of Ben after a failed attempt to obtain Ben´s Omnitrix. While he had only two appearances in Alien Force, Albedo has since become quite popular amongst the fans, and played a major role in the series by introducing the Ultimatrix. He also has a red jacket, instead of a green one. His name comes from the term Albedo, which is the reflection coefficient. 'Appearance' Albedo, being an alter ego of Ben, looks exactly like him and wears the same clothing. After his and Ben's Omnitrix reacted to each other, it sent out a pulse of light bright green glowing energy damaging his form, turning his hair white, his eyes red and changing the colors of his jacket to a photo negative of Ben's, making it red with black stripes. Even though he was a Galvan, his true form was never shown in the series, and since Ben destroyed the Omnitrix he won't be a galvan again for a long time. 'Personality' Albedo is portrayed as a rude, arrogant and ambitious person who shows sociopathic tendencies. He is unaccepting of Ben's right to wear the Omnitrix, feeling that only he has the right to wield such a power. He bears animosity towards Azmuth, even so much as denying him the credit of the creation of the Omnitrix for himself. Being originally a scientist, he tends to talk with a larger vocabulary and more intelligence than Ben, though in a more cold and insulting manner. Because he had gained Ben's DNA, Albedo apparently has also gained Ben's cravings and needs, which he considers utterly repulsive: he shares the boy's tastes in food, scratches himself in places he suspects are inappropriate, and his left eye twitches when he lies. As a running gag, he especially craves for chili fries, actually even more than Ben, and call it a "human weakness", originally he hated this habit, but later on when meeting back up with Vilgax and when asked what took him so long he said he had to stop for chili fries. Because of his arrogance, he denies the fact that he likes them, blaming his human DNA for causing this. Albedo is continually suspicious of everyone, suspecting Vilgax's inevitable betrayal to steal the Omnitrix once they had taken it from him when they had teamed up. Despite Vilgax twice saying that he was only out to kill Ben Tennyson and conquer his world, Albedo kept his mistrust, which was sound, when Vilgax did keep the Omnitrix for his army and turned it against Albedo. 'Powers and Abilities' In all of his appearances so far, Albedo used a copy of the Omnitrix which gave him alien shape-shifting abilities similar to Ben's. He originally had an Omnitrix he had built himself, giving him access to all of Ben's alien forms. The Omnitrix was of low quality, however, and as a side effect caused him to be turned into a clone of Ben. This Omnitrix was destroyed by Azmuth at the end of Good Copy, Bad Copy. Notice that after his human form changed color from the bio-energy feedback, his aliens' eyes and Omnitrix symbol are now red instead of green, due to this Albedo's transformations are red instead of green (while Ben is transforming the cells and bones are green but Albedo's is red). In the two-part Alien Force finale,'' The Final Battle'', Albedo used the Ultimatrix, a new enhanced version of the Omnitrix created by Azmuth and completed by himself. In addition to the ability to turn into any of Ben's aliens, he could make them take their original process of evolution so they can evolve into their "Ultimate" form (Similar to Digimon: Digimon: Digital Monsters). The Ultimatrix was later taken from him by Ben. In addition to his Omnitrix, Albedo is highly intelligent, "very smart even for a Galvan" according to Dwayne McDuffie, and has a large amount of knowledge about the Omnitrix, having been Azmuth's assistant. He was able to create a copy of the Omnitrix that, other than turning him into a clone of Ben, worked perfectly, as well as successfully repair the Ultimatrix by integrating its energy core on his modified former Omnitrix's strap, possibly using the extra energy to evolve the aliens. It was also confirmed that Albedo was the one who created the function to allow the aliens to evolve, not Azmuth. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' Albedo was once Azmuth's assistant so he knows more about the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix than Ben. At one point before his first appearance, he asked Azmuth an Omnitrix for himself, as he didn't trust "a mere human" for the destiny of the entire universe. When Azmuth refused, stating there could be only one Omnitrix, Albedo used his knowledge of the project to build a copy, and set it to match Ben's. However, by doing so, he unintentionally put Ben's DNA as the default, causing him to lose his Galvan form and become a clone of Ben. Disgusted by what had happened to him, Albedo traveled to Earth in Good Copy, Bad Copy, in order to take Ben's Omnitrix and use it to cure him. During his search for Ben, he savagely attacked at least 3 Forever Knights castles, and multiple DNAlien hives, in order to get information, causing the knights to believe Ben was attacking them for no reason and getting Gwen's and Kevin's attention. When Albedo and Ben eventually met during Albedo's rampage at another Knight castle, Albedo pretended being the creator of the Omnitrix, accusing Azmuth of being a liar, and asked Ben to give it back to him. When Ben, suspicious, refused (after Kevin made him notice the "tic" on his left eye each time he lied, which Ben has as well), Albedo transformed and attacked him in order to take his Omnitrix by force. After clashing with him twice, their Omnitrix locked with each other, almost causing a feedback that could have destroyed a whole galaxy. During the process, Albedo's human form was damaged resulting in him becoming a photo negative version of Ben. Azmuth then arrived and destroyed Albedo's Omnitrix, trapping him in his human form as punishment and sending him to prison in the Null Void. He swears vengeance against Ben, but until that day, he demands chill fries in his cell. In the Alien Force series finale The Final Battle, Albedo escaped from prison with the help of Vilgax, and stole the Ultimatrix, a more powerful but incomplete version of the Omnitrix, from Azmuth. Using pieces from his broken fake Omnitrix and tools given by Vilgax, he successfully completed the Ultimatrix and tried to use it in order to turn back to his Galvan form. However, the Ultimatrix was still linked to Ben's Omnitrix, still causing him to be trapped in his form. Vilgax then offered him an alliance, promising he would let him get Ben's Omnitrix. Though not really trusting him, Albedo accepted and helped him. Despite the alliance being a success, Vilgax quickly double-crossed Albedo and made him his prisoner, using an army of Humungousaurs which overpowered Albedo as Ultimate Humungousaur. After the Omnitrix was destroyed, Ben freed Albedo and forced him to hand over the Ultimatrix by triggering the self-destruct command. Albedo fled after he gave up the Ultimatrix. Dwayne McDuffie has said that Albedo is still alive out there somewhere. Ben10: Ultimate alien It is confirmed Albedo will return some day. here 'Aliens used' Inferior Copy Omnitrix *Humungousaur *Big Chill *Jetray *Goop *Echo Echo *Spidermonkey 'Negative Omnitrix (Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks)' *Negative Goop *Negative Jetray *Negative Swampfire *Negative Humungousaur *Negative Echo Echo (DS only) *Negative Spidermonkey (DS only) *Negative Brainstorm (DS only) *Negative Big Chill (DS only) *Negative Chromastone (DS only) *Negative Upchuck (DS only) *Negative Alien X (DS only) 'Ultimatrix' *Negative Diamondhead *Negative Swampfire *Negative Spidermonkey *Negative Rath *Negative Humungousaur *Negative Ultimate Humungousaur 'Unknown Device' Note: When Albedo lands on the moon and turns back into his human form, he is seen holding a small device which is probably used to turn him into Way Big. Likely an invention of his as he knows about the functions of the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix. *Evil Way Big 'Video games' 'Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks' Albedo appears in the videogame Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks. He appears as a boss in the level MorOtesi (Chromastone's home planet) aided by a tricked Cooper in making an energy core from Taedenite. Also, if you look carefully at Albedo's Omnitrix, all of his aliens' eyes and Omnitrix symbol are red.In the DS version, after you defeat him, he attempts to use Alien X, but this freezes him being locked in argument with Serena and Bellicus. After you have beaten the game there is a cut scene where he is attempting to leave Alien X while Bellicus and Serena bring up an old argument. Once you beat him on Hero Mode he becomes an alternate skin in the DS version of the game. 'Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction' Albedo returns as the main antagonist in the latest video game, where he obtains an evil To'kustar form, more likely his version of Ben's Way Big, and tries to use it to destroy the Earth in a cosmic storm. He hires many of Ben's foes to stop him from obtaining an ancient Galvan artifact that would help stop him and formed an alliance with Psyphon. He then battled Ben in his Evil Way Big form at Japan, and tossed Ben as Humungousaur into the ocean, who resurfaced as Way Big using the artifact, the Potis Altiare, to power up his form and fight him. He then blasted Albedo to the Moon, where he revealed his true identity and exclaimed his frustration with the statement "Curse you Ben Tennyson!!! I spent a year and a day alone in that Cosmic Storm, incubating the single molecule of To'kustar DNA I managed to salvage back when you blew up the Omnitrix and left me for dead! Now I'm on this dusty rock, in this disgusting human form again. And there are no chili fries! Things can't possibly get any worse." Only for things to get ironically worse when Lu sought revenge for when Albedo, as Evil Way Big, destroyed the outpost earlier in the game. Evil To'kustar2.png|Evil Waybig defeating Humungousaur To'kustar battle CD.png|To'kustar battle|link=Evil Way Big Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction.jpg|To'kustar battle #2 'Appearances' 'Alien Force' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' 'Toys' *4" Albedo; packaging reads "Albedo Ben" (Alien Force) *4" Albedo (Ultimate Alien) 'Trivia' *In Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, Albedo somehow manages to survive on the moon even though there is no oxygen. This may be because Albedo is actually Galvan. *Unlike Ben, he does not shout the names of the aliens when he transforms into them. Although in The Final Battle: Part 1 he did say "meet, Ultimate Humungousaur." *On a interesting note in Albedo's first appearance he appeared as Humungousaur, and his first and only Ultimate transformation was his evolved form Ultimate Humungousaur. *Just like Ben, he craves for chili fries, but not because of Ben's DNA. According to Dwayne McDuffie, Albedo is just blaming it on Ben Tennyson. *When he's lying, his left eye twitches, just like Ben. Kevin Levin seems to be the only one to have noticed this. *The Albedo toy and Albedo in The Final Battle'' and Vilgax Attacks wears a black shirt even though the Omnitrix damaged his form in Good Copy Bad Copy, turning his black shirt into white.'' *Unlike Azmuth, who didn't fare so well with it, Albedo showed remarkable skill with the Omnitrix and its aliens. He was more than a match for Ben when both were transformed and was able to defeat both Kevin and Gwen. However, it should be noted that Azmuth's only fight using the Omnitrix was against Vilgax, someone more than a match for any of its aliens(though, as Ultimate Humungousaur, Vilgax did not attempt a direct assault when he betrayed him, probably because of how easily he beat Ben compared to how much dificulty Vilgax had). **As such, he has never actually lost in a fight at any time, except in his video game appearances. *Albedo's true form was never revealed in the TV series. *In the two-part series finale of Ben 10: Alien Force, The Final ''Battle, when the Omnitrix was destroyed it turned Kevin back to normal, Albedo didn't go back to his original Galvan form because Azmuth trapped him in Ben's human form as revealed by Dwayne. Likely as retribution by Azmuth for his arrogant act of rebellion, making a second Omnitrix which is dangerous and could only be one in existence and almost the destruction of the universe as a result because of his actions. *In "Double Negative" (the second chapter book), Albedo doesn't like smoothies as much as Ben does. He says a peanut butter seaweed smoothie, one of Ben's favorites, tastes like feet. *The term Albedo is the name for the alchemical affect of something whitening, (Along with other terms like Rubedo for Reddening, Nigredo for Blackening, and Citrinitas for Yellowing). Though the name meant nothing to Albedo at first, upon being stuck in a negative image of Ben, he was left with white hair, now a reference to his name. *Photo error: Albedo's Omnitrix is seen on his right wrist in the picture above, though it is on his left wrist in the series just like Ben. *In ''Vilgax Attacks, Albedo has a red Omnitrix, not a red Ultimatrix. *Dwayne said that "Albedo is still alive" somewhere. *While fighting Albedo in the game Vilgax Attacks, he always seems to exclude one move out of his alien's move sets. *The only aliens Albedo hasn't used yet in the series are Chromastone, Brainstorm, Cannonbolt, Upchuck, and Nanomech, Ripjaws and Andromeda aliens. (He turned into Waybig in Cosmic Destruction) *Albedo cannot use Alien X because of its DNA is locked out and not in the active list. * Animation error: In the episode The Final Battle: Part 1, when Ben goes to Albedo's hideout, Albedo is seen wearing a red Omnitrix instead of a red Ultimatrix. Interestingly, the Fusion Ben 10 in Fusion Fall, the Cartoon Network online flash game, also has a Red Omnitrix. * Albedo is almost similar to Zak Monday (Negative of Zak Saturday from The Secret Saturdays). * In Secret of the Omnitrix Pop-up Version, it is stated that Azmuth had other Galvans help him make it. This is likely a reference to Albedo. * His actual age is unknown, but Dwayne said that he is at least hundreds of years old. * As shown above, Albedo appears in Fusion Fall. * In the series, Albedo's shirt constantly changes color. In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Albedo's shirt was white. In the Final Battle, Vilgax Attacks, and on the action figure, though, his shirt is black. In Fusionfall, his shirt seems to be grey. In Cosmic Destruction, it becomes white again then becomes black on Cosmic Destruction DS. * Being the opposite of Ben, his assumed identity could be known as Negative Ben (a play on Negative 10). The Comcast description of The Final Battle's first one-part airing called Albedo "Negative Ben." * Albedo is also another word for reflection coefficient, ''which is ''reflecting power of a surface. * It is confirmed Albedo will return some day. here * In the game Fusion Fall Albedo's Omnitrix/Ultimatrix is green. * It's said that all Ben's likings become Albedo's so its possible he may like Julie if he ever meet her but the circumstances are not so beyond. See Also *Evil Way Big Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Galvan Category:Male Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Wielders Category:Omnitrix/Ultimatrix Co-Creators Category:Omnitrix/Ultimatrix Creator Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Characters Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Ultimatrix Wielders Category:Secondary Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Vilgax's helper Category:Video Game characters Category:Ben's clones Category:Clones Category:Video Games villans Category:little appearence Category:df Category:gfsd Category:fxcfs Category:czxc Category:Alien species Category:dghdgh Category:vcbcvbcbvcbcb Category:fgdfg Category:qwerty Category:werty Category:erty Category:rrr Category:gvg Category:vccvb Category:gfh Category:hgfh Category:fdf Category:fdf Category:vvvv Category:vcvc Category:fdf Category:xcv Category:xcvv Category:dfsf Category:ty Category:hhh Category: Category:vnvbnnb Category:gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg Category:cvxxvz Category:xcv Category:current villan Category:xcvb Category:fg